Tristeza de Verano
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: ¿La vida es triste, o soy triste yo? Porque aún en medio de aquello que llamaban felicidad, la tristeza seguía mojando mi almohada como pequeñas gotas de lluvia en una tarde de verano. [Serie de drabbles/one-shot/viñetas] Sin relación alguna. [Multipairing] [Jerza / NaLu / Gruvia / GrayLu / Navia / Stingue. Etc ]
1. Nobody Like You (Jerza)

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **One-shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nobody like You.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Aquel día; ella lo veía desde lo lejos. Él caminaba de la mano de su actual novia y futura prometida. Él reía y jugaba con alguien que nunca sería ella.

Y era lo mejor. Para ellos, o principalmente para ella.

Para ella y su terco corazón que se había empeñado en amar a alguien a quien no podía. Se había enamorado de alguien que estaba prohibido ante los ojos de Dios y de la sociedad. Se había enamorado de su hermano.

Es que para ella, no existía nadie como él, alguien capaz de hacerla sonreír en sus peores momentos, alguien que siempre estuvo con ella en los momentos difíciles, que le dio una mano en medio de la soledad que a veces la embargaba y la hacía querer huir lejos de todos.

Jellal había sido su luz.

Y ella lo quería, realmente lo quería.

Sin embargo no era posible y lo sabía muy bien. Ella estaba viva porque su corazón seguía latiendo, pero emocionalmente estaba muerta; cada vez que lo veía de la mano de su actual novia, una daga se enterraba en su corazón haciéndola querer maldecir a cada uno de los que se encontraban con ella.

Él era el culpable por ser simplemente él, por ser aquella figura de lo que ella buscaba en un hombre. Jellal siempre había estado para ella desde su niñez, su padre había muerto cuando él tenía 17 años y ella tenía 14. Su madre era una mujer que se había entregado a los vicios y que simplemente de un día para el otro se había marchado para no regresar más.

Desde aquel momento siempre habían sido ellos dos, el uno para el otro, lo único que tenían y lo que más atesoraban ambos; para cuando se dio cuenta que aquel amor que profesaba hacía su hermano había pasado el limite, quiso ignorarlo diciéndose que era mentira, que ella no lo quería de aquella forma, que después de un tiempo lo olvidaría y volvería todo a la normalidad, pero se mentía cada vez más, aquel sentimiento en vez de morir como ella tanto lo deseaba, crecía cada vez más y más.

Era un círculo vicioso del cual ella nunca podría salir.

–¿Erza? –Él la llamó. La pelirroja alzó la mirada encontrándose con la conocida mirada de su hermano mayor. –Vamos a casa. –Le sonrió. –Kagura no nos acompañará hoy; tiene cosas que hacer con su hermano.

–Que mal. –Mintió mientras se levantaba del lugar en el cual estaba sentada. En realidad el hecho de que Kagura no les acompañara por esta vez, le alegraba. No le caía mal la pelinegra, es más… Kagura era una mujer fuerte y sociable, alguien con quien Jellal seguramente sería muy feliz. Y era aquello lo que le molestaba, aquello que le provocaba envidia, pues ella si sería capaz de darle a Jellal la felicidad que ella deseaba otorgarle. Todo el camino de regreso a casa habían pasado riéndose acerca de una comida que Erza había preparado hace unas semanas; del cómo había quemado todo y como él en su papel de todo súper héroe para ella; había limpiado todo y hecho una cena decente para no irse a dormir con el estómago vacío.

Habían llegado a casa pasada las 7 de la noche, la caminata por toda la playa había sido algo lenta; pues siempre tardaban mínimo 20 minutos en llegar a su casa, sin embargo aquel día habían decidido mirar todo como si nunca anteriormente lo hubieran hecho, sentirse uno con el viento y querer dejarse llevar por la fría brisa.

No habían puesto gran empeño a la hora de realizar la cena, unas tostadas con tocino y huevo era perfecto; nuevamente estaba esa sensación a la que ella tantas veces había dicho adiós.

Ella sabía que estaba mal aquello, pero no podía evitar sentir aquel amor que la obligaba a crear excusas cuando le dolía.

Y claro que le dolía.

–Kagura dice que su hermano no deja de preguntar por ti. –Bromeó Jellal mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa, ella lo ignoró. – ¿Me escuchaste? –Preguntó parándose a su lado mientras depositaba los platos en el fregadero y se disponía a lavarlos.

–Simón es muy agradable. –Sonrió forzadamente. Ya sabía por dónde venía aquella conversación.

–Kagura estaría muy feliz de que ustedes se conocieran un poco más. Yo también. –Alegó. –Me gustaría que se llevaran mejor. –Le motivó, ella asintió distraídamente mientras secaba los platos que él iba pasándole. –Además… –Ella lo miró esperando que Jellal continuara. –Le pediré matrimonio a Kagura. –Dejó caer el plato que anteriormente estaba secando; Jellal le preguntó que le pasaba pero ella seguía perdida luego de escuchar aquello que él había dicho.

Se casaría. Le pediría matrimonio a Kagura.

Una lágrima brotó inconscientemente de sus orbes marrones, él la miró preocupado; cuando quiso acercarse a ella, la pelirroja huyó de su toque y salió corriendo de la habitación; por más que él la llamó, ella no le respondió. Corrió lo más lejos que pudo mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista; aquello que siempre había visto de alguna manera lejano se hacía realidad y aunque le doliera, ella debía aceptarlo.

Se dejó caer en la arena; y entonces lloró todo lo que tenía retenido, lloró por no poder siquiera aparentar una felicidad efímera ante su hermano. Cuando Jellal la consiguió ella ya no lloraba; simplemente veía las olas romperse ante ella, la fría brisa ella su compañera. Ella habló sin que él se lo esperara.

–Lo negué tantas veces. ¿Sabes? –Sonrió tristemente. –Pensé que ignorando aquello que me ''atacaba''; podría olvidar la forma en la cual me sentía por ti. Sin embargo no pasó, por más que me dije que no te quería, que era algo imposible; aquello siempre crecía dentro de mí.

–Yo, Erza…–Él intentó hablar pero ella le hizo una seña para que callara.

–No fui fuerte y eso es algo que nunca encontraste en mí. –Susurró. – Porque siempre me mirabas cuando estaba rota y eras el bálsamo perfecto para mi dolor. –Sonrió mientras jugaba con la arena. –Y está mal, sé que está mal, pero me gusto solamente cuando estoy contigo. Aunque intente negarlo varias veces... ¡Te amo! – Exclamó. –te amo de una forma diferente a la cual dos hermanos pueden amarse; por eso... A pesar de que muchas veces lo intenté y no lo conseguí, hoy realmente quiero irme y dejar todo atrás; estoy sola. –Mencionó levantándose y dándose la vuelta para encararlo. –Pero hoy digo adiós realmente.

 **.**

 _Y él quiso hablarle, él quiso querer buscar una solución. Pero ella lo ignoró y se fue. Se fue pues aquello no tenía remedio alguno._

 _Estaba sola en un mundo en el cual, nunca encontraría a alguien como él._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nota/Autora:**_ Esto será una serie de _**one-shot / Drabbles / Viñetas**_ que _**no**_ tendrán relación alguna. _**¿Motivo?**_ No lo sé, simplemente me dio ganas de querer escribir y que mejor que _**Fairy Tail**_ que es en donde menos soy activa (?) xDD Lo único que tendrán de relación; es que el género será _**angst.**_

 _ **Prompt del día:**_ 6\. I thought ignoring the way I feel would make me all out of love./ Pensé que ignorar la forma en la que me sentía haría que dejara de amarte. Los prompt son cortesía del foro _**Canon Island.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Un review alegra al autor.**_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Saludos... **RosseV.**_


	2. Adiós (NaLu)

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **One-shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que aquello no daba para más, era un poco tarde ya. La relación en la cual ambos se habían enfrascado por largos años hoy simplemente se acababa y ella no tenía forma alguna para poder salvarla.

Y le dolía. Claro que le dolía.

Pero ya no había nada que ellos dos pudieran hacer, las cosas rotas por más que se peguen; nunca quedan igual. Y lo sabía, sin embargo se negaba a querer aceptar aquella realidad, quería ignorar todas aquellas señales que le decían que aquella relación había muerto hace un tiempo; que las responsabilidades de la vida los había distraído y que, ellos en algún momento; dejaron de darle la importancia que tiempo atrás, ambos le daban.

–Estoy en casa. –Lo escuchó saludar. Ella fue emocionada como tiempo atrás lo hacía, quiso abrazarlo y darle un beso de bienvenida, sin embargo él la esquivó y fue directamente a la habitación que ambos compartían. –Iré con Gray y Gajeel a tomar algunos tragos. –Informó. –Quizás llegue un poco tarde hoy.

« _Como siempre._ » Quiso decir. Pero calló recordando algo importante que, por cuestiones de trabajo ambos habían postergado.

–Yo pensé que cenaríamos con mi madre hoy, me dijiste que… –Él la interrumpió.

–En otra ocasión será, Lucy. –Le informó secamente. –Iremos a celebrar que los planos salieron bien y que por fin aceptaron nuestro proyecto para la catedral, sino voy, Gray nunca me lo perdonará.

–Mi madre… –Ella calló. –Entonces espero que te vaya bien. –Lo siguió con la mirada mientras el joven buscaba el cambio de ropa que usaría y se dirigía al baño. Salió de la habitación para tratar de ignorar la punzada de dolor que le atravesó el corazón. Ciertamente; las cosas ya no eran como antes. La chispa de su relación se había apagado.

Él se fue habiendo pasado la media hora de haber llegado, ni siquiera le preguntó cómo le fue a ella en el trabajo; como había sido su día en la escuela de Magnolia. Simplemente avisó por _–Obligación.–_ que había llegado y con esa misma rapidez avisó sobre su partida.

Se habían perdido entre la monotonía de la vida. Entre los pequeños problemas que surgían y en la falta de interés.

Al principio de aquella relación que comenzó bajo un inocente beso en la entrada de su casa, todo era tan hermoso que recordarlo le dolía; pues lo habían perdido. Aquella inocencia del primer amor que pasó tan fuertemente uniéndolos en el camino, la felicidad de dos jóvenes estudiantes que siguió por varios años e incluso soportó bastantes rocas en el camino, hoy se marchitaba como toda flor en un edén que no recibía los cuidados necesarios.

« _Tú eres tú, Lucy. No te cambiaría por nadie más._ » Recordó con dolor aquello, pues hoy sentía que aquello era mentira, había alguien más entre ellos dos; alguien que se perfumaba con el olor del Jazmín y que siempre lo dejaba impregnado en la camisa de su esposo.

Alguien que seguramente también estaría en aquella salida de celebración ocupando el lugar que a ella le correspondía tener.

 ** _…_**

Lucy esperaba por él como siempre estaba acostumbrada a hacer, eran las dos de la mañana y el espacio sobrante aún seguía vacío, Natsu aún no llegaba, y justamente en aquella situación, todos los momentos felices que por su mente pasaban era un frío látigo que le daba sin contemplación alguna.

Lloraba, ella lloraba y aún así se veía hermosa ante los ojos de quien la viera; sus lágrimas bañaban toda su cara y descendían lentamente mientras las horas seguían pasando y él no llegaba.

Pero aquella situación debía acabar. Ya no podía aguantar más. Nadie podía oírla pero ella se quebraba con cada _tic tac_ que sonaba en aquella vacía habitación, nadie podía verlos pero sus ojos… Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados.

Se levantó de aquella cama faltando exactamente media hora para las cinco de la madrugada, agarró la maleta más cercana que consiguió y en ella depositó pequeños pedazos de su vida en aquellos años, aquellos años que le habían dado la mayor de las felicidades, pero que hoy parecían llegar a su término. Con dolor depositó la foto que los mostraba felices minutos después de haber pronunciado el _sí_ que unió sus vidas ante los ojos de Dios y la sociedad.

Se armó de valor y dejó una pequeña carta de despedida en la mesita de noche que él siempre ocupaba. Apagó la luz de aquella habitación y salió de aquel apartamento queriendo ignorar que, con cada paso que daba hacia su carro, a su relación por fin se le sumaba el punto final.

 ** _…_**

Cuando él llegó; entró tan cansado que no se dio cuenta de las cosas que faltaban en su habitación. Simplemente se sacó sin cuidado alguno los zapatos y se dejó caer en la comodidad de su cama; durmió por algunas horas ignorando aquel sobre que reposaba en aquella mesita de noche.

Cuando despertó eran pasadas las doce del mediodía. Se sorprendió del silencio en aquel apartamento; normalmente Lucy llegaba después de las diez de la mañana y luego, se iba a las dos para cumplir el segundo turno en la escuela en donde daba clases.

–¡¿Lucy?! –Llamó levantándose de la cama. – ¡¿Estás en casa?! –Preguntó pero no recibió respuesta alguna. – ¡¿Lucy?! –Volvió a llamar esta vez avanzando por el pasillo que daba hacía la cocina. No había nadie y ahora que se daba cuenta, algunas cosas faltaban en los estantes del pasillo, los libros que Lucy acostumbraba a leer habían desaparecido y las velas aromáticas que ella siempre dejaba encendidas tampoco estaban. Quiso llamarla pero su teléfono estaba descargado. Regresó nuevamente a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salir a los lugares que la rubia acostumbraba a frecuentar; fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de aquella nota que reposaba en su mesita de noche; avanzó lentamente hacia ella y desdobló la hoja con sumo cuidado.

…

 _Las cosas rotas son tan difíciles de pegar. ¿Cierto?_

 _Una persona rota siempre estará rota al menos que el bálsamo que use, sea el indicado para curarle y repararle._

 _Una relación rota, equivale a dos corazones rotos; por lo menos mi corazón si lo está._

 _Fue muy difícil llegar a esta decisión; créeme que quise reparar esto pero nada servía. No hay nada más que podamos hacer, esto murió y muy en el fondo lo sabes. ¿Cierto?_

 _Tu ausencia y la mía, tu desinterés y mi falta de tiempo._

 _Simplemente eres tú y soy incapaz siquiera de poder cambiarte, pues he estado tan acostumbrada a ti, tan apegada a ti, que todo lo que veo siempre en otros hombres; lo comparo contigo y es tan diferente que me hace ver lo perdidamente enamorada que sigo de ti. Sin embargo, eso en ti parece que ya no causa efecto. El olor a Jazmín que inunda tu ropa cuando llegas me lo hizo saber._

 _Y duele, duele mucho Natsu._

 _Pero es tiempo que empiece a ver lo mejor para mí, lo mejor para los dos._

 _Digo adiós hoy. Dios sabe que intentaré sentirme feliz por ti, aún si tu felicidad no es conmigo._

 _Lucy H._

…

– _Lucy._ –Susurró con una lágrima cayendo inconscientemente. – _Lo siento_. –Susurró dejándose caer en el suelo mientras las lágrimas caían en aquel pedazo de papel como pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

 _ **…**_

 _Me di cuenta que tienes calor en verano, no tienes comodidad._

 _Tu camisa era de algodón y tu cara estaba quemada por el sol._

 _Paseabas como si estuvieras esperando._

 _Esperando algo._

 _Tu mundo estaba en llamas, y yo me quedé mirándolo._

 _Mientras lo miraba, las llamas crecieron más, tú me miraste con el ceño fruncido._

 _Yo dije "adiós''._

…

–¿Vi lo que quería, lo que no era cierto? –Se preguntó ella mientras veía las hojas caer de aquel árbol de cerezos. ¿Estaba equivocada al seguir así como una tonta? –Pensó mientras pasaba la mano por su vientre. – _Es increíble las cosas que podemos llegar a aguantar las personas enamoradas._ –Susurró elevando su mirada al cielo. – ¿Verdad?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ok ;_;**_ Esto me dolió más a mí, que a ustedes. _**¡Eso lo aseguro!**_

Prompt del día: _**26\. "There is nothing more we can do."/**_ _ **"No hay nada más que podamos hacer."**_ Los prompt son cortesía del foro _ **Cannon Island.**_

 _ **Reflexión de Rosse:**_ Aunque estemos enamorados, siempre debemos de entender que; _por más que amemos a alguien, si algo ya murió en una relación; es mejor abandonar que seguir._

 ** _._**

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Saludos:_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	3. Mensaje (Gruvia)

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viñeta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mensaje.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_

Frías gotas de lluvia corrían por toda su ventana, aquel día había llegado tan rápido y todavía no podía aceptarlo.

 _Estaba sola y rota._

Ya no existía algo que la hiciera querer ignorar aquella sensación de soledad que siempre la acompañó y que hoy, se burlaba cruelmente de ella. Él se había ido para no volver más, había despertado aquella mañana y solamente había encontrado un mensaje de despedida al lado de ella.

 _Lo siento, ya no puedo más._

 _G.F._

Quería verle a los ojos, quería que él se lo dijera, quería que volviera a la cama, que no la dejara, pero aquello parecía ser un adiós definitivo al cual ella nunca estaría preparada.

Lo llamó incontables veces, necesitaba una razón más profunda para aquella ruptura, pero él no respondía, el constante pitido del tono la embargaba de una desesperación tan grande que la hacía caer en cuenta del vacío que la rodeaba.

Estaba sola. Con un corazón roto y con sueños que nunca llegaron a cumplirse.

La decima tercera vez que lo llamó, él contestó. El silencio inundó la habitación hasta que pudo lograr encontrar las mejores palabras que hicieran ver lo dolida que estaba.

–Me prometí que nadie más rompería mi corazón, pero mira, aquí estás; rompiéndome en mil pedazos con una carta tan seca y vacía de sentimientos. –Suspiró. – ¡¿Por qué?! –Preguntó sin recibir respuesta alguna, sabía que él la escuchaba, la respiración al otro lado de la línea se lo confirmaba. – ¡¿Qué hay de malo en mi?! – _Lo siento._ –Fue lo único que logró escuchar de su parte. – Te perdono. –Dijo ella fuera de sí. – Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar sol… _– Él la interrumpió._ _–_ _No es así Juvia._ –Dijo él. – _Lo siento tanto_ _pero no podemos seguir así._ – ¡¿Por qué?! –Susurró ella. –Éramos felices... – _¡Nunca lo fuimos, Juvia!_ –Exclamó Gray. – _¡Nunca viste más allá acerca de lo que nos rodeaba, todo estaba mal!_ –Mencionó ligeramente alterado. – _Lo único que te importaba eras tú, nunca viste a tu alrededor, nunca fui feliz._ –Susurró. – _Cada vez que algo pasaba, cada vez que había algún problema. ¡Nada te importaba!_ –Exclamó. – _Tú y solamente tú._ –Suspiró. – _No importa cuánto te lo demostré, nunca te diste cuenta de que esa relación solamente giraba entorno a ti._ –Rió secamente. – _¿Preguntas porque rompí tu corazón?_ –Se burló. – _Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Juvia._ –Suspiró. – _¿Por qué rompiste mi corazón?_ –Él colgó la llamada dejándola a ella hablando sola.

.

 _Lo sabía, sabía que ella tenía la culpa._

 _Sin embargo aquello no reparaba el dolor que sentía su corazón._

 _Siempre encontraba su lugar entre las cenizas._

 _Siempre encontraba su lugar en la fría y vacía soledad que la embargaba._

 _Todo había acabado._

 _Nunca aprendería a amar._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Una pequeña viñetapara la actualización constante de _ **Tristeza de Verano.**_

 _ **Prompt del día: 39. "I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone break my heart, yet here you are."/**_ _ **"Me prometí que no dejaría que nadie más rompiera mi corazón, pero aquí estás."**_

Les recuerdo que estas son _**historias sin relación alguna.**_

 _ **Reflexión de Rosse:**_ _Existimos personas que por egoísmo y por centrarnos únicamente en nosotros, no damos la importancia necesaria a nuestra relación o a quienes nos acompañan. Nunca permitan que aquello pase, se hacen daño ustedes, y también a quienes le rodean._

 _._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _PD: ¿De qué pareja quieren que sea la próxima historia?_

 _Saludos:_ ** _Rosse._**

 _._


	4. Deja de Llorar (MiraXus)

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Universo Alternativo. – Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viñeta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Deja de llorar.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

El veía la lluvia caer mientras inconscientemente una lágrima descendía por su cara, la realidad al frente de él era tan cruel y dolía, dolía tanto como la herida que lo atravesaba y que minuto a minuto se robaba su vida.

Todo su futuro o lo poco que había pensado de el se esfumaba lentamente mientras que la sangre bajaba lentamente, haciendo así más obvio que aquello no tenía solución y que tristemente su vida terminaba ahí, en ese lugar. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la mujer que alegraba sus días desde el día en el cual la conoció. Era una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos tan azules como el cielo, su nombre era Mirajane, pero él de cariño le decía Mira.

 _Cuídate, regresa sano y salvo._

Fue lo último que logró escuchar de sus labios cuando él decidió partir a aquella misión que le traería el honor suficiente para que pudiera pedir la mano de la mujer que amaba en matrimonio.

Sin embargo aquel sueño moría mientras él se desangraba tendido en aquel piso de tierra semi-mojada; sus compañeros habían caído al primer momento en el que pisaron aquel maldito suelo, una serie de granadas se activaron dejando a su lado de ataque indefenso y con la mitad de sus hombres muertos.

Habían perdido, no solamente no pudieron defender su ciudad de la armada de Álvarez, sino que en aquel momento cada uno, como soldado y más que todo como personas habían perdido sus sueños.

 _Su vida._

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mientras sentía que sus sentidos respondían cada vez menos. ¿Por qué? Trató vanamente de poder levantarse pero el dolor lo atravesó como una potente daga en el corazón.

La sangre salía y él simplemente no podía detener el sangrado. Cada vez que aquel líquido salía de su organismo simplemente era consciente de que poco a poco se estaba enfriando más, poco a poco su corazón se ralentizaba, poco a poco respiraba con más dificultad. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de gente correr hacía él, no fue consciente de quien era hasta que unas hebras de color blanco casi plateado cayeron en su cara.

– _Laxus_. –Susurró la mujer desesperada mientras buscaba apresuradamente lo necesario para atender al rubio. –Resiste, estoy aquí.

Él sonrió al ver a la mujer que amaba en sus últimos momentos.

–Estarás bien. –Aseguró ella mientras sacaba del maletín una serie de gasas, pinzas, hilo, aguja y alcohol. Ella quería pensar que eso sería de utilidad, que podría ayudar a Laxus, que el sangrado se… _Detendría._ Pero la verdad era que en aquella situación más nada se podía hacer. Era tarde, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía.

–Es muy t-tarde ya. –Susurró con dificultad. Ella se negó a escucharlo y muy torpemente trató de cerrar la herida que él tenía en su pecho. – _P-por f-favor._ –Pidió. – _Deja de llorar._ –Suplicó con dolor. –Ya no…

– _ **¡Si puedo!**_ –Exclamó tratando de sonar convencida. – _Por favor confía en mí._ –Susurró con lágrimas descendiendo libremente por su rostro. – _Cree en mí._ –Sollozó con dolor mientras temblaba sosteniendo la aguja. –Podré hacerlo.

–Te ves tan linda hoy. –Dijo él con una leve sonrisa. –Er… –Ella lo interrumpió.

–Cállate, me desconcentras. –Hipo seguida de unas lágrimas. – _Estarás bien, ya verás._ –Susurró.

Sin embargo él sabía que ella mentía, él sabía que ella se estaba resignando, él sabía que moriría aquel día bajo la poca luz que estaba en aquel lugar.

–Nunca habíamos hablado mucho de nosotros. –Susurró decaído, la palidez en su rostro era cada vez mayor. – Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde. –Gimió por el dolor que lo estaba atravesando en aquel momento, Mira paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo y las lágrimas que anteriormente habían cesado tan solo un poco, volvieron con más fuerza comprendiendo así que… Ya más nada se podía hacer, para él… Era su último show, su último aliento.

 _Su último momento._

–N-no p-puedo… –Dijo de forma vacía. – _No puedo detener el sangrado._ –Sollozó mientras sus manos temblaban violentamente. Él sonrió elevando su vista al cielo.

Pues al final si era cierto, estaba muriendo.

– _Esto no es el final._ –Susurró con dolor. – _En algún lugar lejano a este nos volveremos a encontrar_. –Dijo con anhelo. – _D-deja de llorar por favor_. –Mencionó lentamente. – Por favor.

Ella siguió llorando mientras la chispa de luz en aquellos ojos cada vez se volvía más opaca, la frialdad invadía lentamente aquel cuerpo mientras ella inconscientemente se negaba a aceptar aquello.

– _Te amo_. –Susurró él. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pues era la primera vez en la cual Laxus usaba aquella palabra para referirse a ella. – _Lo siento por tardar tanto en decírtelo._ –Susurró con dolor.

Mira lo último que sintió fue un leve apretón de la mano de Laxus junto la de ella, después de eso sintió que alguien la jalaba llevándosela, cuando se dio cuenta Jellal la cargaba y corría de aquel lugar que pronto terminó perdiéndose entre el humo y los estruendos de granadas.

 _El humo apareció repentinamente en aquel lugar dejando como muestra lo grotesco que eran las guerras, lo rápido que una vida se iba, tan similar como el marchitar de una flor._

 _El último recuerdo que tuvo de él fueron aquellas dos palabras y una leve sonrisa que jamás olvidaría._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Pues lamento mi desaparición en esta historia de drabbles/one-shot/y Viñetas. Pero he aparecido, no he muertos. *Inserte a Apu en esta descripción*

 _ **Prompt del día:**_ I can't stop the bleeding./No puedo parar el sangrado.

Nos leemos próximamente, más tardar miércoles o jueves. (?) Quizás la próxima pareja sea el GaLe.

 _Si la historia fue de su agrado me lo harían saber a través de sus reviews._

 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, lamento mucho cualquier error._

 _ **Saludos. RosseValderrey.**_

 _.._


	5. Atrapado en una mentira (GaLe)

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. La historia si es de mi autoría.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viñeta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Caught in a Lie.**_

* * *

.

Esperaba ahí sentado que ella volviera, realmente esperaba que con una dulce sonrisa; ella le dijera que estaba ahí con él, que no se había ido, que realmente estaban juntos nuevamente.

Pero la entendía, podía entender perfectamente las razones de ella para irse, hasta él quería alejarse de sí mismo.

Huir de él y lo que se había convertido.

Escapar al valle puro que lo esperaba después de la muerte, o quizás, lamentarse eternamente en aquel fuego que no se apaga nunca. Aunque en lo que su vida se había convertido, no era nada lejano a un infierno.

Sonrió para sí mientras levantaba una copa de brandy.

–Por ti, Levy. –Susurró haciendo alusión a un choque de copas en el vacío de aquella habitación. –Por tu felicidad que seguramente nunca fui yo. –Y se tragó aquello desesperadamente mientras que por su mente pasaba una imagen de una mujer de cabellera azul y ojos marrones sonreírle. – Eras una hermosa flor que se marchitó a mi lado. –Sonrió amargamente. –Una flor que jamás volveré a ver.

…

– _Sálvame. –Le suplicó él mientras se dejaba caer al lado de ella. Levy lloraba mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente a los lados._

– _Yo… –Susurró la mujer con voz rota. Sus manos temblaban._

 _Él de verdad…_

– _Perdóname. –Le suplicó tomándola del rostro. Ella por acto reflejo quiso huir de él y a Gajeel, aquello lo rompió._

 _Le tenía miedo._

 _Ella…_

 _La mujer que él amaba le tenía miedo._

– _No. –Susurró ella con dolor. –No puedo. –Sollozó levantándose del lugar en el cual ambos estaban tirados._

« _No te vayas._ » _Quiso decir él. Pero aquello era lo mejor._

 _Él debía ver aquello como lo mejor._

 _Él era emocionalmente inestable._

 _Él era un peligro para ella._

…

–Levy. –Mencionó al vacío mientras servía nuevamente brandy en aquella copa. _–Mi eterno y dulce placebo. –_ Susurró con anhelo. – ¿Vendrás a mí nuevamente? –Se cuestionó mientras levantaba la copa para tomar de ella. – ¿Me salvarás o me dejarás en esta eterna mentira? ¿Podrás verme? –Sonrió tristemente. –Sigo siendo yo. –De su boca escapó un pequeño grito de dolor. – Sigo siendo yo atrapado en esta gran mentira en la cual me convertí y que me consume cada minuto. –Sonrió con pocas ganas. –Encuéntrame. –Pidió al vacío. –Encuentra al inocente que aún vive en mí.

…

–Gajeel _. –Le llamó. El volteó para poder verla y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por el miedo que aquella mirada le provocó._

 _Él avanzó hacia ella._

 _Y ella retrocedía._

– _¿Me escuchas? –Preguntó ella aterrada. La mirada que le dirigía aquel hombre le daba miedo. No estaba viendo a Sasuke, no era él. –Gaje… –Él la interrumpió._

– _ **¡Cállate! –**_ _Gritó levantando la mano en el aire. Ella se llevó las manos al rostro en un acto reflejo para poder apaciguar cualquier golpe y esperó pacientemente con los ojos cerrados a que aquello pasara._

 _Pero no pasó._

 _Bajó las manos con miedo y lo contempló, él estaba ahí, al frente de ella, con su mirada perdida en sus manos. Él temblaba furiosamente y eso aquello la embargó de miedo._

 _Sintió una extraña calidez descender por su cara y comprendió que estaba llorando. Se dejó caer al suelo con la mirada perdida en algún vacío punto._

 _Aquello se había roto como un frágil cristal._

…

Estaba atrapado en una mentira de la cual nadie podría salvarlo. El inocente se perdía, el niño lloraba, los vidrios caían.

Y él…

Seguía ahí, hundido aún más en aquel pantano al cual fue arrojado.

 _Perdido._

Lo había perdido todo, la mujer que había cuidado de él desde que era un simple niño abandonado en la calle, había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, se había hundido en el alcohol creyendo que aquello le ayudaría a calmarse, a ser feliz.

A olvidar.

Pero ciertamente había sido todo lo contrario, cada trago era más amargo que el anterior, con cada trago los veía nuevamente a ellas sonreírle mientras le llamaba la atención, para luego caer consciente de que su mundo se había roto y aquello no era más que una ilusión, una mentira.

Se había perdido a sí mismo, y con ello, también la había perdido a ella, en el preciso momento en el que decidió levantar la mano en su contra.

En contra de la mujer que amaba.

Atrapado en aquel infierno, _ya nadie podría salvarlo de aquel castigo._

.

.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Se estarán preguntando... ¿De que nace esta viñeta?_

 _ **Bueno...** Resulta ser que tuve una visión (?) xD_

 _Vi en ella a una pareja joven en la cual, sujeto A (En este caso, Gajeel) pierde a su familia y cae en la mentira de la falsa felicidad que ofrece el alcohol._

 _Esto obviamente lo hace cambiar y lo separa de muchas personas y realidades, entre ellas, sujeto B (Que viene siendo Levy)_

 _Tanto así, que él cambia su forma de ser, y bueno, termina casi atacando a su pareja._

 _._

 _._

 _Esta historia originalmente era **SasuSaku**_ así que si encuentran un error en características de personajes, ya saben porqué.

La historia en esa versión, también es mía.

.

 _¿Les gustó la idea?_

 _¿Sí?_

 _Me encantaria que dejaran su review. Creanme que no existe agradecimiento más lindo que ese._

 _También sus favoritos cuentan, pero... Un favorito nunca explicara que sentiste leyendo dicha historia._

 _._

 _._

 _Saludos. Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Agradecimientos a mi beta: **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
